Sleeping Beauty
by puufic
Summary: Byakuya's lover has been in deep sleep for many decades. When the man wakes up he finds out the reason why. Bya/OMC, mention of mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thank you for reading this story. This stroy has been on hiatus for a while, but I am planning to finish this soon. I have done some modifications to this story and thus decreased the amount of chapters.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I only claim the OMC, and I let him play in the field.

AN: English is not my native language, so bare with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping Beauty<strong>

Chapter 1 Dreams to memory

Byakuya Kuchiki walked gracefully and quietly along the hallways of his mansion. His path took him further away from the regular living chambers towards to a room that only few members of his clan knew about. This room was made just for _him_. He turned in a corner and walked past the private areas the mansion where no servant was allowed. Then he stopped in front off beautifully painted sliding doors. Eight dark blue butterflies had been painted on the silk. Byakuya opened the doors and entered to the bedroom. The chill air whispered greetings to his ears and Byakuya walked further inside the dimly lidded room. The room was plain, only little furniture was there. Byakuya walked towards the area where he needed to be. Where he really wanted to be.

A man was laying on the futon and the only sound in the room was the slow even breathing. Byakuya kneeled next to the bed and watched silently the rise and fall of the man´s chest. This man was his promised betrothed. Byakuya smiled and slowly lifted his hand to lovingly caress the sleeping man´s cheek.

_You still sleep. You are beautiful when you sleep. I will take care of you. I promised this to you. Forever we are together. Just like you promised to me. Tamashiro, come back to me._

Byakuya took his off his sleeping yukata and crawled to the futon. He took the sleeping man into his arms and cradled him. He gently whispered loving words the sleeping man´s ears secretly hoping that the man would respond. No response would come. There had been no response in the past six decades. Byakuya knew the man was alive and only sleeping. But the reason why he sleeps like this and why he would not wake up and return to him was something that Byakuya was confused about. While thinking about this Byakuya stoked gently the man´s long lavender colored hair. _Silk, it feels like silk._

Byakuya felt comfortable holding the quiet man. Sleep would come to him soon as well. Only he would wake in the brake of dawn and the other would continue his sleep. Byakuya felt sad. He snuggled closer to his sleeping lover and fell asleep. He dreamed again.

"_Byakuya, I am truly happy. When time comes we will be bound together." Dark blue eyes looked into the gray ones. _

_They were in Kuchiki gardens looking at the sunrise. They had been training the entire previous day and evening. Now the two men were sitting side by side in the early morning admiring the view._

"_Tamashiro, it will be sooner than you imagine. Our clans approve and we are engaged now. There is nothing that would stop our happiness."_

_Genuine smile came in to the man´s face and Byakuya could not help but smile himself. " Ai Shiteru, Bya-Chan" Lips touched and gentle kisses were given. Then suddenly the lavender haired man collapsed into the ground. "Tama-chan?"_

_The smile on Tamashiro´s face changed into a painful frown. There were tears in the man´s face and he seemed to be in agony. Byakuya yelled and demanded for help. People came from the house…everything came haze… only the haunted look on Tamashiro´s face remained._

"_Byakuya, I … uh….tea…" He then collapsed._

Byakuya woke up from the dream. He was panting. The dream was not merely a dream it was also a memory, a memory of the last time they were together awake. Byakuya looked his sleeping companion and laid him gently down. The dream had been the same for the past sixty years except the last part.

"_Byakuya, I … uh….tea…"_

Tea? Was there something in the tea? They had drunk tea, prepared by a servant. It had tasted good. At least there was nothing on his tea. Was there something in Tama´s tea? It had been more that sixty years ago. How could he not have remembered those words before?

Sleep would not come anymore that night and it left Byakuya wondering the reasons why his lover was like this. It was like the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty Rukia had told him about.

_"Tamashiro.."_

* * *

><p>Byakuya was tired. The whole day of writing reports and trying to keep his stubborn fukutaicho awake while doing this seemed to drain his energy. His only console was that he could return home and see Tamashiro again. However that had to wait for few moments. Byakuya walked towards his private study to find his old diaries. He needed to recall the day that had ended so horridly. He did remember part of it, but the moment when his precious Tama had collapsed had become a blur. He needed to confirm the feeling he had inside. He entered to the room and walked towards the bookshelf. He opened it and took one of the old books and started to read the pages.<p>

_I have never been this happy. Ojii-sama has approved him. Tamashiro and I will be wedded. We have been training for bankai this whole day and in the end of this day Ojii-sama announced our engagement in the dinner. Tamashiro has now the privileges of a consort. I feel happy and our future will be joyful. I can hardly wait the day that I can truly embrace him. Ojii-sama is allowing us to spend the rest of this evening together and tomorrow Tamashiro´s family will join us for a celebration. I feel strange, but I knew this would happen the moment I first looked at him. I will write more about our day after I retire to sleep later…_

_Horrible thing happened to Tamashiro. We were watching the sunrise and talking about our future union when it happened. The sheer look on his face told me that he was suffering. He was in agony. We had just drunk tea and talked when he collapsed in my arms whispering something that could be barely heard and after this he did not respond. Ojii-sama alerted Unohana Taichou and Ukitake Taichou to help but Tamashiro is not responding to anything. I was not allowed to see him. They took him away and alerted the rest of the Ishikawa clan. Ojii-sama told me that he is merely sleeping. Why they won´t allow me to be with him if he is only sleeping?_

Tea. There had been tea. The tea was the reason. What was in it? Byakuya felt horrible. Sixty years and this was the reason. Poisoning? Was there a poison that could make someone sleep forever? And why? Tamashiro had been approved to the Kuchiki clan by the Elders. The Ishikawa clan had been excited to find that their member would join the Kuchiki. Byakuya felt dizzy, he had never thought that there would have been someone against him being with the member of the Ishikawa clan. He needed to find the culprit and bring him to justice for hurting the one he loved.

He slowly put the book away; his hands were shaking with both anger and sorrow. There was nothing he could do right now until he would find a way to counter the effect of the poisonous tea. Right now he would pretend that everything was fine and take the cold appearance of a clan leader of the Kuchiki. He would need to pretend it in front of Rukia. The small woman who now was his sister had no idea what had ever happened in the past and he needed to keep it that way. So with a sight went to his bedchamber to change clothes. Dinner would be served soon and he would spend time with Rukia before he would retire for the night. The time spent with Rukia was the only other time on the day he was waiting for beside the silent moments with Tama.

During the dinner Rukia chatted about her day in the 13th Division and Byakuya kept listening her light bubbling sound with a content smile on his face. He was happy that he had been able to keep his promise to Hisana and find Rukia and adopt her to this clan. He only hoped that he could also keep his silent pledge to Tamashiro. Rukia suddenly stopped her talking and looked at her brother.

Rukia was worried; her beloved Nii-sama was doing it again. After the winter war against Aizen, Rukia had been permitted to join Byakuya´s evening routines which contained the almost formal dinner and instructing the daily staff for the evening chores. Rukia had started to take notice about her brother activities and mannerism. Rukia was determined to get to know her brother as a man who he really was and not the cold surface he pretended to be. Now after several evenings spent with him their relationship was more open, Byakuya was actually more responsive to her conversations and he did listen to her, even thought he did not look like it.

But Rukia had realized something else about her adoptive brother; when the dinner was over, the instructions given and them saying good night to each other the man would stay put and look oddly happy but sad. She had always thought that her brother would then go to his bedroom and stays there until the morning and try to sleep. However Rukia and found out by accident that Byakuya did not always spent time in his own quarters of the house during night time. She had seen her brother leaving his bedchamber and disappears to the night. This had made Rukia curious, so incredibly curious that she needed to know what the reason was for this. She had started to look for patterns or some mannerisms on her brother´s evening routine and she did find some. For example while writing instruction for the staff for the next day Byakuya would unconsciously stoke the box containing his calligraphy brushes and ink bottles. The box had been one of his well treated items. It had the Kuchiki crest emblem on the lid and each four side was decorated with two butterflies. This had seemed odd to Rukia and when she had tentatively asked about the box Byakuya had looked at her like a deer caught in a light and after s small silence he had simply told her that the box had been a gift from a friend. Rukia had come to conclusion that the box had probably a deeper meaning and that her brother was keeping a secret. _Maybe he is courting someone?_ This was a good moment to ask about the topic. Some engraved boxes were popular courting gifts. She knew that much.

"Nii-sama? I was wondering something. I know you told me that you and Hisana were only friends and you married her to keep her safe. I know that you did not love her the way of a wife, and you really did not do the courting ritual but I need an advice and it is about courting and… well there is no other I could ask it from."

_Rukia..courting, that better not be that insolent Ryoka with orange hair. He has no manners_. But Byakuya looked at Rukia and decided to answer her.

"Rukia..Courting in noble families is done with precise protocol. And yes, it is true that my feelings with Hisana were merely friendship, but it was mutual. I have told you the reason before. I wish to know who the one to court you is."

"Oh no one Nii-sama. I was just wondering that maybe in the future someone would court me and I would like to know how it goes."She blushed and started to talk again about her day at the Division. Rukia knew that the marriage between her sister Hisana and her adoptive brother had not been a love marriage. It had been some sort of a contract between them. Hisana had gotten healthcare and Byakuya had gotten something too, what ever it had been, Rukia did not know. Rukia had been told that Byakuya had truly cared about Hisana and had truly been hurt when she had passed away, and thus had been determined to keep his promise to find Rukia. About this Rukia had been grateful. But now Rukia was determinate to find about this secret her brother was obviously keeping. She made a plan to follow Byakuya the next time he would leave. And something told her that tonight Byakuya would not spend the night in his own bed.

* * *

><p>AN2: Reviews would be very nice thank you. I would like to know what you think about this story so far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, they belong to Tite Kubo. I only claim the OMC and let him play in the field.

AN: Again English not my native language, sorry for possible grammatical/ mispelling errors.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span> Secred known

The night fell and Rukia was determined to follow Byakuya. She needed to hide her reiatsu unless she wanted her brother to Bankai her. She knew her brother would soon leave his room and go somewhere.

Byakuya had retired to his bedchamber and he had changed into his sleeping ropes. After he had made sure that the rest of the household was securely sleeping he ventured toward the private areas of the house. No one had ever dared to follow him there and he was not expecting to be followed. The main staff of the house knew to keep themselves out of this area and only one servant was allowed here to keep the rooms clean. Kero, who was Tamashiro's own servant, accommodated one of the secluded rooms in these premises and the man was forever loyal to his master, keeping the blond man secured. Byakuya was forever grateful for the man. He stopped his musings when he was once again in front of Tamashiro´s bedroom. A small smile came to his face. Byakuya entered to the dimly lidded room and went towards the futon. Byakuya did not see Rukia following him.

Rukia followed closely her brother. She had assumed that her brother would leave the mansion. She was surprised to see her brother moving towards the area of the house that was unused, or at least that what she was told. Seeing Byakuya entering to a room and leaving the sliding doors open she quietly followed and hid in the shadows. She decided to peek inside the room. What she saw was completely out of the character of her brother.

Byakuya was holding a tall pale man. The man had long lavender colored hair. The yukata he wore was dark blue and there were several butterfly hair pieces on the man´s hair. Byakuya slowly removed the hair pieces and started to comb the man´s hair. The whole scene looked so strange to Rukia. The movements that her brother was making were done with gently, lovingly almost like the other man was the most fragile doll who could brake if he were too roughly touched. Byakuya´s face was hidden in the shadows of the room but Rukia could see the other man. He was not responding to the gentle movements of her brother. Somehow the whole scene was sad and it made Rukia gasp.

Byakuya combed Tamashiro's hair. The smooth movements calmed him, giving his inner turmoil some peace. Then he gently caressed the sleeping man's face. A small smile appeared on his face and he made sure that the lavender hair was as silky as it always was. He quietly took the butterfly clips and gently replaced them back on the man's hair. _They do suite you. You have always loved butterflies, they are your signia. _Byakuya placed the comb away and held Tamashiro close to his chest. He felt the steady heart beat thump on the other man's chest signaling that the other was still alive. He ached to feel the other man´s arms around him. Byakuya kissed the lips and gently laid the man back to the futon. He was about join him in his rest for the night when suddenly he heard something. A small gasp. Byakuya snapped his head back and looked directly at Rukia's shocked face.

Rukia almost bolted away when she noticed that Byakuya was directly looking at her. However she never had the change to escape when she noticed that she was bound to her place by kido she even did not heard. She was ashamed. Byakuya had stood up and was walking towards her. His face was angry and it looked like he would kill her.

"Nii-sama, Forgive me." Rukia said hastily. " I have been worried about you. You have been disappearing from your rooms so often. I wanted to know that you are well." She did not dare to look at Byakuya, but she at least could give him the reason behind her actions.

First Byakuya had been angry. How dare she follow him here? This was one most sacred place in this house. There had never been anyone who had dared to come here without his permission. Only Hisana had been here with him. But when Byakuya looked at the worried expression on Rukia´s face it made him change his mind. He sighed and removed the kido ropes.

"Rukia, I have been coming here for the past sixty years. This is my own house. What I do in the evening when I retire for the night should not concern you. However, now that you know where I go, I will tell you. Come inside and be silent." Byakuya sighed and went back toward the futon.

Rukia followed Byakuya inside the room and when Byakuya kneeled next to the futon she decided to follow his lead and she kneeled to the other side of the futon leaving the sleeping man in the middle. Byakuya was quiet and did not talk for a moment. Rukia followed Byakuya´s gaze and noticed the gentle smile on her brother's face. She had never seen such an expression on her brother's face; the man was known to be so reserved. Whom ever this person was laying between them was obviously someone very important. Rukia noticed how Byakuya had slowly begun to stoke the sleeping man´s face while taking a few long breaths as if to gather his thoughts. Rukia waited.

"His name is Ishikawa Tamashiro. We met over sixty years ago. He belongs to one of the lower noble house´s. We are engaged. He is my betrothed. The night after our engagement were announced he collapsed and since then he remained like this."

"What about my sister?"

"If I were allowed to take care of him our council decided that I needed to be married. The Ishikawa clan was not pleased but they knew that the care I would give him would be better than their own. Even though they are noble´s they were poor. I found Hisana. Her health was poor already and we made an agreement. If she were my wife I would take care of her as well and thus I would be able to take care of Tama. I was not aware that Hisana´s condition was already so poor and her hunt for you did not make it any better. I truly do miss her. She understood me and helped me to take care of Tama when ever she was able to. Your older sister was my best friend. I am sorry if this information about me disappoints you."

Rukia really did not know what to say. Some way she felt angry that she was not told the whole truth before but in a way she felt privileged that her brother trusted her enough to tell her the truth now.

"Nii-sama, you do not disappoint me. You took care of us and I am honored to belong to the Kuchiki´s."

Suddenly Byakuya smiled her. It was so unpredictable that it made Rukia look stunned. Then Byakuya looked at the man beside him and smiled even more. Suddenly Rukia realized that her brother truly felt strongly towards the man and it made her ache that the man could not respond to her brother´s gentle care. Rukia stood up and started leaving. Byakuya did not see this as he was once again lost in loving memories. Rukia smiled sadly and wowed to herself that she would repay all the good things Byakuya had done for her. She was determined to find the truth and help her brother.

AN2: Thank you for reading, please be kind and review. I would like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: the disclaimer is the same as previous, English is still not my native language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

I feel thru this dream

_Pain. So much pain. Then nothing. I remember the horrid taste in my mouth. It was burning inside me. It was suffocating me. Screaming, I can hear them, I can hear your voice calling out to me. Byakuya, help me! People are now touching me. I know them. They are friendly Byakuya, Unohana-sama, Ukitake-sama, Ginrei-sama. They are all trying to help. Then absolutely nothing, it feels like I am floating in the air. I have been surrounded by darkness and silence. What is happening to me?_

_Later when everything calmed I became aware what was around me. I am somewhere quiet, calm room. I can smell sakura. First came the hushed voices then the gentle touches. It feels like I am not in my body, yet I can feel every touch. I cannot move. I can hear you and I can feel you. But I cannot respond. My limbs feel like led and my mouth won't open say anything. My eyes refuse to open. What happened to me? I can hear you crying. Don´t cry, my love. I will try to come back._

_Long has it been like this. I hear you talking to me telling me things. You bring someone with you. I hear her voice talking to me, begging for forgiveness. Forgive what? I don´t understand. You are with her. You are telling me that you have married her so you can save me. Ah, how it did pain my heart that you have taken another. You explain. I understand. I forgive. I love you. I will always love you. _

_Time flies as they say, and one day you come alone again. She is no longer with you and you cry for her this time. This friend of ours has passed away. You made promises and you must fulfill them. You reassure that one day you will find what happened to me and then we can be together again. You don´t have to promise. I will wait, I cannot leave you. _

_Time passes with the same routine and it must have been many years like this. During this time you have gained positions, responsibilities, yet you do not forget me. I cherish the thought that you have not forgotten what we shared. It makes my heart beat faster and I hope that someday we can find away to get me out of this darkness._

_War, I can feel the chaotic amounts of reiatsu´s. I wish I were there with you, fighting with you side by side. I promised to protect you. Long time you were gone, not coming to see me anymore, but I understand. I have not been alone. My loyal servant has been keeping me company following your every order of how to take care of me. I appreciate the kindness you both have given me. _

_You won. Peace has been restored. There is calmness around us. You come back again as a survivor and a winner. I smile inside. I wish I could take away your pain. _

_You again continue your nightly routine. I feel strange, I feel ashamed now. You should not keep yourself in loneliness for the sake of me. I feel strange sorrow even thought my heart jumps with joy every time you share a moment with me, I feel like a burden. If I cannot ever wake up again, I wish to be gone so you could move on and be happy with someone who is awake and alive to feel joy with you. _

_You are here again. I know it by the feeling of your touch. It is so loving that it could bring tiers to my eyes. So many nights you come and sit by my side. You touch me with your gentle hands. You offer me liquids that my body needs. I taste the medicine. It must be from Unohana-sama. First they tasted foul but later I can taste sugar in them. I know you try to make them so it would taste better for me. I know you would not offer them unless they are good for me. You wash me, clothe me and comb my hair. My hair must be long now; I have not felt scissors cutting my hair. I smile inside. You have always liked to touch my hair, haven't you?_

_Days go by again and then one night I feel something else. Suddenly you are angry and hurt. You go away. I hear voices. Another person is here. Who is it? You bring her next to me. I hear you talking, telling her who I am. I can feel that she is sad. You stay quiet and I feel her moving away. You touch me again. I can hear your voice, once again you pledge yourself to me. You lie next to me, take me into your arms and hold me with your dear life. You tell me you love me. You have found out something. You promise that I can soon return to you. _

_Byakuya, I love you. I will have strength in you and I will return to you. _

__AN2: Thank you for reading this chapter. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Disclaimer stays the same. Thank you for reading so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

The Reason behind 

Rukia had entered to the living world thru the senkaimon. Her destination was Urahara´s shop and she was determinate to find Yoruichi. She had questions and she wanted some answers. And the person knowing about complicated noble life was the Shihoin princess. All Rukia could hope that she was still hanging with Urahara.

"Well well. Is it not Kuchiki-san? What brings you here? Patrolling? Where is Smootcher-san, ne`?" Urahara sing songed when Rukia entered to the shop.

"Renji is working with Nii-sama. Is Yoruichi-sama here?"

"Sure, in the back room."

Rukia moved to the back room and found Yoruichi sitting in front of a low table. The cat woman glanced at her and stopped working on what ever she had been doing. The look on Rukia´s face told her that what ever the young shinigami had in mind was important.

"What can I do you for?"

"I have some things I need to know. I want to help Nii-sama, and you can help me. I bet you know more about things that even the Kuchiki Clan knows."

Yoruichi only nodded and told Rukia to continue.

"Do you know a man named Ishikawa Tamashiro? If you do tell me everything about him and then tell me is it possible to have a poison that makes you sleep for a very long time?"

"Ah, Bya-bo finally told you, did he? Well as you probably know the two of them were officially engaged. They were to be married. The noble family of Ishikawa is a poor one. They work for their living unlike the other clans. They are almost compared to the peasants but because of the noble status they are privileged. What they do for their living is art. Mainly their produce woodcarvings and such. Their pieces of work are highly demanded for and rare. The pieces are expensive to buy, but the money they receive for those pieces goes to maintain their clan. Each member in their clan has their own signature in their pieces. Tamashiro´s were butterflies, eight to be exact. Perhaps you have seen any? I bet you have seen a box of writing equipment. Each piece had been handmade by Tamashiro as a courting gift. Bya-bo does not know this but I was watching over him when the courting happened. I have never seen that boy being so shy. I think Bya-bo was smitten the minute the young Ishikawa entered to the Kuchiki house. You see the old man of Ishikawa was a very good friend of Ginrei´s. Almost every woodcarving in Kuchiki household has been made by Ishikawa. So no wonder the two youngsters started to spend time together. Tamashiro had also been in the academy and was going to have a seated position on the sixth division. I think Ginrei noticed that Tamashiro was not only gifted with artistic eye, but also with strong reiatsu. He was very strong individual. In the end something strange happened and Tamashiro disappeared. Bya-bo was broken after that. This makes me ask. How do you know about him?"

"Ishikawa-san is sleeping in Kuchiki mansion. Nii-sama told me that he has been sleeping for the past sixty-years after drinking a tea."

"Ah, so that´s why you asked about the poison. I have to make research. I know a lot about different poisons. Hell I taught Bya-bo about them too. But right now this is all I can tell you now. Come back in few days. And give my best to Byakuya."

Rukia left with heavy heart. Information she had received had only confirmed what she already knew. But it did explain the box. It made Rukia smile a bit. Her Nii-sama still did treasure the man, but that was quite obvious by the behavior she had seen the previous night. It seemed that she finally was going to see the true Byakuya who had generous heart and real emotions behind that cold exterior.

Yoruichi watched Rukia leave. She sighed. _I think it is time to visit you and Soul Society again soon Bya-bo._

She sat quietly for a while and tried to remember moments that had happened over sixty years before. She had been on exile for few decades, but that had not stopped her from visiting Soul Society in secret.

While trying to remember the time when the young Kuchiki Byakuya had been courted by the equally young Tamashiro she remembered an occurrence she saw. It had been about that moment she had witnessed over sixty years ago. She remembered something that happened while Tamashiro had visited the Kuchiki house. She had been lurking in the garden in the Kuchiki house hiding her reiatsu. Of course she would be in her feline form. She had been near the koi pond when she saw a figure approaching the pond. The man had been Tamashiro. Then she noticed someone lurking in the shadows of the trees obviously someone who had been waiting for the blond haired Ishikawa. She had decided to stay put and see what these two were about. It was strange that the man who was courting Byakuya was meeting someone else in secret. There was conversation, but she could not hear it all until the voices became a little louder.

"_Why do not see that it is not you I want and love? I have been quite clear with this. I am courting Byakuya-sama not you. I do not have this sort of feelings for you."_

"_I could take better care of you. Byakuya-sama would forget you as soon Ginrei-sama will have him as our leader. After that Byakuya-sama would not have time for you. You would remain here alone playing housewife while he has other responsibilities. And besides he needs to have an heir. You cannot give it to him without outside help. He will only bring heart ache for you. Tamashiro, I love you. You will accept me. And only me."_

"_Are you threatening me? Are you saying that if I won´t stop courting Byakuya-sama you will do something? You do realize that even my family is not as wealthy as yours I am not seeking someone to provide for us. We can manage on our own. Our pride would not let us do so." _

"_No of course not my love, I wish you would see me with your heart and see that I am more fitting for you. You are not accustomed to these higher Kuchiki´s. We would be happy together in our own way. You of course can still work for your family and I would provide you. Everything you make is the most beautiful thing the Kami could provide in this place."_

"_For Kami´s sake. You just do not see it do you? I love Byakuya, only him. If the time comes that he would no longer respond to my feelings I would rather be forever in silence and die than be with you. I have made myself clear now, have I not. Now leave me alone!"_

Tamashiro had left the garden leaving the other man standing in the shadows. Yoruichi had quickly left the scene before she would be noticed.

Now when Yoruichi was thinking about it, it made some sense. Tamashiro had someone trying to separate him and Bya-bo. Who was the man? He had to be a Kuchiki, but whom?

* * *

><p>Byakuya looked quietly at Rukia. She had visited the Living World again. <em>Better not be that Ryoka she visited.<em> _Her questions about courting gave me headache. I have no desire to have that orange head as my future brother in-law. Even my baboon-headed fukutaicho would be a better match, for at least he loves her. _

"Nii-sama, I will have Living World mission again in few days. You will be fine, won´t you?" Rukia looked at him directly. It warmed Byakuya´s heart.

"Hmm, of course Rukia. You may go there in peace." Byakuya nodded.

"Good. Arigato Nii-sama. I have to go back to the division this evening. I will stay there until I leave. I have several things I must do before that."

Rukia left after eating dinner and Byakuya stayed in the dining room. After finishing his own dinner he ventured back to his study. He sat down on his table and opened the box containing his writing equipment. He smiled inside while he traced the patterns on the box. His mind drifted to the day when his grandfather had told that it was time that he would be courted. It started on the Blossom Viewing Celebration.

"_Byakuya, Today is the day when you will be courted. Several bachelors and bachelorettes will be joining in today´s festivities. You will receive gifts and you have time to meet with each of the participants whom you deem worthy enough of your interest. Some of them you already know. After receiving the gifts you may decide which appeals you the most. Then you decide if you wish to meet the individual who has given you a gift. You will have a chaperone all this time. I have chosen Ukitake-Taichou as your chaperone."_

"_Ojii-sama, is this necessary? What if there is no one that would make me interested? I have told you that I wish to fall in love and then be married."_

"_I know this. But if you do not do this the Council may annul you as the next Head of the Kuchiki .I wish you to be my successor. I have given you the permission to find spouse that appeals you the most and hopefully you will love that person in the future. Before you can take the place as the head of you clan you must be wedded. Be it a man or a woman." _

_Byakuya had had no other choice. If he wished to obey his grandfather he needed to go thru this ridiculous procedure. Hours later he stood inside a room that was filled with several items. There were books, flowers, jewelry and several other parcels. Not many of them really appealed to him. As he was starting to get annoyed with all this one of his servants opened the door. The servant bowed to him and placed a beautifully wrapped item in front of him. "Byakuya-sama, this parcel has recently arrived. The giver hopes that you would still have time to receive this."_

_Byakuya only nodded to the servant and waited until he left. He slowly opened the wrapping revealing a cherry wood box. It was dark in color, the Kuchiki crest was carved on the lid. Each four side was carved with small butterflies, two on each side. Byakuya recognized the pattern and blushed lightly. He opened the box revealing several brushes obviously also hand made. Three ink bottles were lined on the bottom of the box, each of them being different in color. The gift was from Ishikawa Tamashiro. _

_Byakuya had met him several times when the Ishikawa family had come to the Kuchiki house to show their latest creations. Byakuya had found the young Ishikawa a very nice individual. First they had only spoken few times and Byakuya had to admit that Tamashiro was very attractive man. Later Byakuya had found out that the Tamashiro also studied at the Academy. The man had good amount of reiatsu and he had also showed his zanpakuto, Tsuki no Yume. They had started to train together. And now the young man was giving him this gift. The fact that the man was allowed to court him made Byakuya smile and blush even more. It seemed that his grandfather had noticed his liking to Tamashiro. _

_Later that evening after speaking with several of his suitors he was approached by the one man he actually hoped to speak with. _

_Tamashiro had walked slowly towards him, head respectfully lowered. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono with silver butterfly markings. His hair was partially pulled on the top of his head with several hear clips, also butterflies. Rest of his waist long hair was free from bounds. Byakuya had always thought that the tall man was handsome but now he seemed even more attractive. Tamashiro has been very respectful and the conversation they had held had been polite, yet it had shown the loving feeling the lower noble had felt towards Byakuya. Byakuya could not have been happier. _

_Later when the day was over Byakuya had met Kuchiki Ginrei conveying him his feelings towards the young member of the Ishikawa clan. The older Kuchiki had only smiled and told Byakuya that the Elders of the Ishikawa clan and he had already put the wheel in motion so the two men would be united in marriage. This whole ordeal had only been customary for the courting. _

A noice on his desk brought Byakuya back from his memories to the current day. He suddenly stared at the very serious face of Shihoin Yoruichi.

"Ne, Bya-bo, did you know that one of your own clan members wanted to take your precious Tama away from you?" Do you want to know who it is?

* * *

><p>AN2: Thank you for reading. Would you be kind and let me know what you think of this story. Creative reviews welcome!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Disclaimer is still the same. Thank you for reading so far.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>  
><strong>

**Time to be awake**

Byakuya was stunned by the information the Shihoin Princess had given him. Someone on his own family had wanted Tamashiro to stop courting him. Someone, who was close to him. Yoruichi was not sure of the man identity but he had been threatening Tamashiro with wile consequences if continuing the process. What Byakuya had understood was that Tamashiro had refused the unspoken blackmail and maybe thus he had suffered. _Somehow it did not sound right. To sleep forever, just so he could not be courted. There must have been another reason_. He knew perfectly well what his family was capable of doing, but it did not simply apply to the Elders actions. In the end of the courting rituals they had been given the permission to be married. The Elders had actually been exited about it, especially when they were strengthening the Kuchiki line with the Ishikawa blood. Even thought they both were male and the way to make an heir was more complicated and needed healers help it did not seem to bother his family. All this made Byakuya more confused.

He walked again to his bedchamber and once again changed his nightly clothing. He moved back to the room that held Tamashiro. This time he did have something new with him. He had medicine the Shihoin Princess had obtained from Urahara.

Byakuya walked slowly to the futon. He smiled and looked at the sleeping man. Pondering if the medicine was going to be any help. For the past sixty years he had tried every type of medicine to help Tamashiro regain his consciousness. Then he frowned, He had tried everything except this, an antidote made by one former captain.

_Rukia told me that your lover drank poisoned tea. I made Kisuke do some research with me. An herbal tea made in Rukongai could do this state. We came up with this patch to do the opposite. I hope it will help. Then when he wakes up and is in better condition we are going to get to the bottom of this together. I own it to you Bya-Bo. It is high time for you to be happy the way you really wanted to be, you and Tama together. _

Byakuya sat down and lifted the almost lifeless body against him. Bringing up the cup of tea to his lovers lips he forced the liquid down. Byakuya kissed the pale lips as for an apology and held the man while whispering the words of encouragements and endearment. Now all Byakuya could do was to wait and see the morning rise. He put his head on the other mans chest to hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. It lulled him to sleep.

It was barely few hours later when Byakuya felt it. There was slight movement. There was movement next to him. Byakuya suddenly brought himself up and stared at the blond man beside him. Tamashiro was moving. He waited and watched. Slowly the other slightly moved his hand. Dark blue eyes opened carefully. Byakuya almost squealed the way Rukia would do about Chappy bunnies and suddenly Byakuya hugged the man and cried. The other slowly brought his hands around Byakuya and limply embraced him back. Slowly as to really see that it was true Byakuya withdrew himself. He was not seeing things. As in miracle the tea had worked. Tamashiro was finally awake and looked at Byakuya tiredly yet curiously. A smile graced his lips and he brought his shaking hand to cup Byakuya´s chin. Slowly and a bit unsteadily he brought his lips towards Byakuya´s and kissed him hesitantly. Byakuya responded rapidly as if the other was fresh air and he was drowning. The kiss did not last long, but it was still the sweetest Byakuya had ever had.

"Thank you Byakuya, for waiting for me. I am so sorry for making you suffer this much. What ever it was you gave me tasted horrid. It made even me wake up." Tamashiro looked at Byakuya with a silly smile on his face.

"Shh, be quiet Tama. This is not a moment for jokes."

"I know. But it did taste horrible. You always have given me sweetened medicines."

"You could taste them?"

"Byakuya, I tasted, heard and felt everything. It pained me that you took care of me in such loving way but I could never respond to you, and tell you that it will be all right. I promised that I would be there for you and protect you. In the end it was the opposite. I heard your cries for me and for Hisana. I felt the chaos of the war. Few days ago I felt your sister here with you. I have been aware of everything that has happened."

"Tell me that this is no dream"

Tamashiro only smiled and brought his lips back to Byakuya´s. The kiss was passionate, yet a bit shy. Tamashiro lied Byakuya down and looked at him. He could see the worrying lines in Byakuya´s face. Silently he stoked Byakuya´s face.

"This is no dream. Sleep now Byakuya, dawn is coming and you need to rest. Do not worry, I have slept enough. It is my time to watch over you. When you wake up again, I will be here next to you; my eyes open and welcome you to a new day. Then we will talk. Please rest now."

Byakuya was afraid to close his eyes. He was afraid that if he fell asleep and woke up in the morning this whole thing about Tamashiro awakening would be a bittersweet dream. He felt a hand stroking his hair and finally he fell asleep. This time he was the one who was being held in that night.

* * *

><p>When the morning sun rose to the sky Byakuya opened his eyes hesitantly. He did not want to wake up to see that the previous night was only a part of his imagination and dream. A pair of blue eyes looked at him and Byakuya rose up from his position on the floor. Tamashiro was really awake. Byakuya felt arms circle around him and he felt a kiss on his forehead. He wanted this moment to last and he responded to the embrace. For a moment they only stayed like this, holding on each other. Reluctantly Byakuya withdrew and looked at his companion.<p>

"I told you that I would be here. This is no dream. Now you must rise and see the day Byakuya. We have much to talk and you have much to do."

"Yes, we will talk, but no, today I will stay home. I will send a message to Abarai-fukutaicho so he can take care of the division. I do not want to leave you out of my sight. Not today."

"As you wish."

The moment the both of them had appeared from the secluded room the servant whom had been responsible for Tamashiro cried with joy.

"Tamashiro-sama, you are awake. Miracle has happened! Tamashiro-sama I am so happy to see you again!" Kero bowed in respect. Tamashiro only smiled and patted his servants head.

"Kero-san, I thank you for taking care of me with Byakuya-sama. I am in debt to you. From now on, if there ever is something you would ever need, please tell me and I will make it happen with in my power as my gratitude."

"Thank you Tamashiro-sama, but the only thing I have ever wanted was to see you awake and happy again." The servant bowed. "If it is alright I will immediate let the Ishikawa clan knows that their member is again among us."

Tamashiro only smiled tiredly and allowed his long time servant do as he pleased. He trusted the man to do the right thing. He knew that it would be urgent to let his family to know that he was back among the living. They departed after the blond noble assured the servant that he would keep himself from falling to deep sleep from now on.

When they finally arrived to the regular living areas of the Kuchiki mansion Byakuya send several messages, one for his fukutaicho to deal with official Gotei business and the others he send to the Elder´s of Kuchiki and Unohana-Taicho to come and have a medical valuation on his lover. Tamashiro followed him closely. Byakuya was determined to keep Tamashiro as close as possible. It seemed ridiculous but the fear of loosing him again was so strong and the threat on their union was still there. Whom it was from was still unknown. And the real reason behind it.

Breakfast was soon to be served and Byakuya made sure that the food would be Tamashiro´s favorite and that the man would eat. It had been decades since he had had a proficient meal and he needed to get stronger.

Tamashiro could only smile. Byakuya was very protective of him. As his body still lacked the strength that once he had Byakuya was determined that Tamashiro should recover well and be cautious of his movements. The new members of the household staff in the Kuchiki house was stunned to find an unknown male beside their master but did not disagree to the orders their master gave them. Those who had know the member of the Ishikawa clan wished him good health and welcomed him back. They ate in respectful silence.

After finishing their first meal of the day Byakuya ushered Tamashiro to Byakuya´s personal bedchamber in order to rest his body. Even thought Tamashiro had slept enough it was not good for him to exercise too much. His limbs were still weak. Kero had brought new clothes for Tamashiro and with his help the blond man changed his clothes and was soon resting on soft cushions on Byakuya´s large futon. Byakuya sat next to him. It was not long after this that Unohana-Taicho came to do her inspection.

Unohana took her time. After taking several reiatsu and blood samples and making a general medical evaluation she deemed that Tamashiro was in good health but needed a slow recovery to obtain the physical strength. She gave instructions on nutrients and exercises. She would inform Byakuya later on the results of the samples taken. She welcomed Tamashiro back to the conscious world and left back to the fourth division.

Silence came back to the room and Byakuya did not really know where to start. He had so many questions and so many things he wanted to know. He wanted to show and tell how much he had missed his companion. As he was going to begin asking questions he felt arms circling around him and bringing him to the futon. Tamashiro tucked the raven haired man in his embrace and breathed the very scent that was Byakuya. Quietly as not to disturb the man he started to talk.

"The first time a saw you I knew that no one else would ever take my heart but you. But at the time I did not know if you would feel the same. We became friends and we shared trivial things. When my father told me that you would be courted for marriage my heart sank. I thought that my changes to ever be with you would be gone. I would never be good enough for you. I am still from a much lower clan than you. Then my father told me that Ginrei-sama had added me to the list of your suitors. I was so happy. I would at least have the opportunity to tell you how I feel. I love you. And then you told me that you felt the same. I was more than happy. I felt that my heart would explode. And still, today I feel the same. You have taken care of me. And you have waited for me. It shows me that you still care for me."

"Tama…"

"Shhh, Byakuya let me finish. After the announcement that I was courting you I started to receive notes and gifts. First I thought they were from you. I was happy. Then the notes became strange. They were confusing. Telling me to quit the process. I realized that they were not from you; they had to be from someone else. You were always so kind to me and you never told me or even showed me that you wanted out from our courting. One night the note asked me to come to the koi pond. I went because I wanted to know who was against me marrying you. I met him. He told me to quit courting you, that you would not love me till the end. And that I could not give you what you wanted. He told me that you only used me to gain the title and then you would throw me away. He told me that he loved me and he would take care of me. I told him that it did not matter what would happen after I marry you, that I would only love you. He did not really say it but what he implied was that I would end up suffering. By your hands or his."

"Who…who was he? Yoruichi told me that he is my relative."

"I wish I could tell you, my love, but I did not recognize him. He was standing in the shadows, so I could no really see his face, but I know he was part of your clan. He was wearing a kimono where Kuchiki crest was sown on the sleeves. That was the only thing I remember seeing. I am sorry, but I was so angry with him that I could not stay there. I left very soon after his proclamation. "

"Then there is not much we can work with. However we must find whoever this person was. He must have been the one to poison the tea you drank. When we find him, weather it is us or together with Yoruichi, I will make sure that whoever the person was that had the insolence to be against me will suffer. And when you are better we will continue where we left. We are still engaged and my feelings for you have not changed. There will be things that you need to accommodate but I will help you all the way. And you must be very careful who you talk with and what you consume. I do not want this to happen again. I will not tolerate it. I don´t want to loose you. We will be strong together."

"I do wish us to continue our journey in this life together, and yes you are right that we have to be cautious. You do know that I will do what ever you ask me to do."

"You are my consort. You still have those rights. They were never taken away from you. But you are not my slave, you are my lover."

Tamashiro simply smiled at Byakuya´s outburst. He recognized that young Byakuya he knew from before. He lifted his body and slightly moved himself on top of his lover. Looking directly at Byakuya´s gray eyes he smiled. Kissing his earlobe Tamashiro breathed.

"Then my love, shall we find out what kind of lover I might be? I feel perfectly fine to continue our time together. I have been waiting you for a very long time."

Byakuya´s breath hitched. They had never gone beyond cuddling, but it was something Byakuya had been dreaming about. He had been waiting for this a very long time too.

* * *

><p>AN2: Thank you for reading so far. Please be kind and review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>  
><strong>

**The voice in dream**

They had kissed with feverish passion. Tamashiro caressed his lover's body as best as he could. He was not experienced in these matters but the need to feel Byakuya was much stronger than he had realized. He had touched Byakuya gently and kissed his skin while whispering loving and encouraging words. He wanted to make sure that Byakuya knew how much he loved him. How much he had missed him. He had kissed Byakuya from head to toe, touching his lover´s skin at the same time. He had made sure that Byakuya would remember his touch. Tamashiro had gently coaxed his lover towards release by hands and mouth. Byakuya had become a whimpering mess under his ministrations and it had made Tamashiro exited. At least he could please his much more demanding lover. Yet, they had stopped before things would get completely out of hands. It was not that they did not want to continue. Tamashiro could see the burning passion and need in his lover´s eyes. Byakuya had wanted it as much as he did.

However they could not completely consummate their physical relationship. Byakuya had been very determinate that it would be against the rules of their engagement if they would go all the way so to speak. The fulfillment on their relationship should happen on the night after they were married. And Tamashiro respected that. He would nothing that would jeopardize it. He would do nothing that would be against his lover´s will.

All the excitement had taken a toll on his body and now Tamashiro laid back on the futon while holding Byakuya close. Drifting to sleep he still made sure that Byakuya would know that as soon he had rested he would be awake and not falling for his forever sleep again. This time Tamashiro dreamt of a moment in the past.

_The garden was illuminated with beautiful paper lamps. It was quiet and calm. He walked towards the koi pond. Who ever it was sending him those notes and gifts would be there. He was nervous. The thought that someone did not want him to be with his beloved Byakuya-sama was making him feel uneasy. He wanted to know who it was and why. He stopped at the edge of the pond and waited. Suddenly he heard noise from the shadows of the sakura trees. A man was standing under the tree. His face was covered by the shadows, but Tamashiro could see that he belonged to the Kuchiki clan. It obvious by the way the man was dressed. He was wearing clothes that were embroidered with the Kuchiki crest._

"_You came. It makes me very happy. Did you receive my gifts? Did they make you happy?" A calm icy voice asked from the shadows._

"_Your notes did not make me feel happy, quite the opposite. May I inquire who you are? Could you show yourself?"_

"_Now now, calm yourself my dearest Tamashiro. I only wanted to tell you that I love you. Haven't I been telling it to you by my gifts? When you accept me as your loved one I will show you who I am. " _

"_I apologize, but I am unable to return to your feelings. I already have a betrothed. I am going to marry Byakuya-sama. I love him."_

"_You cannot really love him. He is a spoiled brat. I could love you better. Stop courting Byakuya-sama and take me instead. I will show you what true love really means."_

"_How dare you call Byakuya-sama with such words?"_

"_I have known him for all my life, my dearest. I know what he is like. Instead of him you should return to my feelings."_

"_Why do not see that it is not you I want and love? I have been quite clear with this. I am courting Byakuya-sama not you. I do not have this sort of feelings for you."_

"_I could take better care of you. Byakuya-sama would forget you as soon Ginrei-sama will have him as our leader. After that Byakuya-sama would not have time for you. You would remain here alone playing housewife while he has other responsibilities. And besides he needs to have an heir. You cannot give it to him without outside help. He will only bring heart ache for you. Tamashiro, I love you. You will accept me. And only me."_

"_Are you threatening me? Are you saying that if I won´t stop courting Byakuya-sama you will do something? You do realize that even my family is not as wealthy as yours I am not seeking someone to provide for us. We can manage on our own. Our pride would not let us do so." _

"_No of course not my love, I wish you would see me with your heart and see that I am more fitting for you. You are not accustomed to these higher Kuchiki´s. We would be happy together in our own way. You of course can still work for your family and I would provide you. Everything you make is the most beautiful thing the Kami could provide in this place."_

"_For Kami´s sake. You just do not see it do you? I love Byakuya, only him. If the time comes that he would no longer respond to my feelings I would rather be forever in silence and die than be with you. I have made myself clear now, have I not? Now leave me alone!"_

"_I will not accept this. If you will not come and be by my side I will make sure you will have your wish. You will be forever in silence!"_

"_This is ridiculous. I will not listen to someone who is coward enough to stand in the shadows saying things like these. How on earth do you think I could suddenly love someone else, someone who cannot even show me their face?"_

_He had left. He had been angry with this man. All he could remember was the sleeves and the man´s voice. It had been so cold. It was like frozen water cutting to his lungs while drowning. _

Tamashiro woke up with a cold sweat. This had been a mere memory from few days before he had fallen asleep. He still did not know who the man had been, but there was something familiar about him. The he had made sure that Tamashiro could not see his face, but that voice. He was sure that if he would ever hear it again he would know the identity of his pursuer. It made Tamashiro feel uneasy, but at least now he would have something to work with.

Tamashiro looked beside him finding the bed empty. A small note rested next to him saying that his lover would return soon and that he should rest more. Byakuya must have left to take care of some family matters and he could not be angry about it. His lover was the head of this house and could not spend the entire day resting with him. However it did disappoint him a bit. Byakuya had been so determined to make sure that he would stay beside him and now he was not there.

Tamashiro slowly rose from the futon in order to stretch his limbs. He needed to walk a bit. Maybe a little walk around the garden would help. He re-clothed himself to one of his own yukata that were laid next to the futon and stepped outside to the garden. He walked slowly on the path towards the koi pond. He wanted to see how the pond was like today. It had been one of his favorite places in the Kuchiki gardens despite the foul memory it brought with. He sat down on the on the edge of the pond. He had barely sat down when he heard a voice so very close to him. It made his skin crawl.

"My love, you have come back to me have you not? I missed you so." Icy voice whispered in the shadows of the sakura trees.

* * *

><p>Tamashiro froze. The voice was unmistakable. This was the man who had haunted his dreams for so long. This was the person who had made him succumb in the deep sleep. Tamashiro stood up slowly. His body was still weak but he needed to see who this man was. He was disappointed, like the previous time the man was again hiding in the shadows. Before Tamashiro could take a step towards the man he began speaking again.<p>

"I am so very happy that you woke. I am sorry that it took you so long for you to come back. It was not part of my plan. Byakuya-sama is so very stupid for not realizing about the poison." the cold voice threw icy shivers on Tamashiro´s skin.

"Part of your plan?" The blond man was confused.

"Of course, my love. You were truly needed to drink the tea as planned; I had help to make and to be delivered to you. The thing is that I could have never fathomed that Byakuya-sama would actually have taken care of you this long. I simply thought that he would disregard you as soon as it was possible."

"Yet he did not do so. Why did you do it and who is the other one?"

"You asked for it, you told me so. As for who helped me, well time will tell. The truth to be told I was planning to take care of you myself. If Byakuya-sama would have done as I asked him to, he would have given you to my care, but no he decided to take care of you himself. He said I was not to be come near you, that I would only do harm, so very noble if him. However he is not quite aware of it. I was very disappointed. Then he removed you from your original room, hiding you somewhere. If I had been able to be closer to you I could have given you the antidote earlier. It was to be as simple as that. My goal was to be able to awake you and make you mine. You could have been here with us, with me, alive and awake for the past 60 years. I told you that Byakuya-sama only cares for himself, and does not listen to me anymore. To him I do not exist anymore."

"I still don´t understand you. I don´t understand what you are telling me. Are you saying that Byakuya knew you might hurt me? And I told you all those years before that I love Byakuya. I still do. I love him even more now that I know he was devoted to me. He waited for me. And I am saying this again. Your actions are futile as you are a coward man who cannot show me their face"

"Hmmh… you are beginning to be arrogant. But yes, Byakuya is aware of me, in some level. And yes, I do apologize for my behavior. You are correct, as a true Kuchiki I should introduce myself. My name is Kuchiki Tomoaki. And I will say this once more. I will be the one you will marry, no matter what happens. Byakuya-sama cannot do anything to me. As you will soon see, I do not really exist in some level."

"I don´t understand. What do you mean you do not exist, you are here talking to me." Tamashiro felt dizzy, this man was confusing him even more with his words. What could he mean by what he said?

Tamashiro did not receive a response. The other man stood still and stepped forward from the shadows so Tamashiro could take a look at the man for the first time. What Tamashiro saw made him gasp. He was staring at Kuchiki Byakuya himself.

* * *

><p>AN2: Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7:<span>**

Tamashiro could not believe what his eyes were seeing. The man who now was standing right before him looked exactly like Byakuya. He was wearing the same like clothing as Byakuya and supported kenseikan on his hair. Tamashiro felt weak. He did not understand what he was seeing.

"Byakuya-sama is that you or is this some kind of joke? Who are you really?"

"I told you my love, my name is Tomoaki and no I am no joke. Take me very seriously from now on. You will soon see that things are not the way they seem to be and everything you have believed is not real. They have been hiding things from you ever since you began to court him. And when you come in to the terms with the secrets them you will see that I am the right one for you. As I have said before Byakuya is used to getting everything he has ever wanted. He got the position as the head of our clan and also the captaincy of the sixth. That did not bother me because I really don´t care about those positions. But he got something that I desperately wanted. And that was you. He has you for now. Remember this, I saw you first. So I have the right to claim you first too. I fell in love with you first."

Tamashiro fell on his knees. He was confused and his chest ached. Something was so very wrong in this picture. How come he had never seen or heard of this man before. Surely a man like Kuchiki Tomoaki would have been introduced to him before. He was a spitting image on Byakuya. Tomoaki stepped in front of the kneeling man and leaned towards Tamashiro´s face. He was so close that Tamashiro could smell the man. He smelled exactly like Byakuya, like blossoms of a cherry tree. If the man had not introduced himself as Kuchiki Tomoaki Tamashiro could have sworn that this man was Kuchiki Byakuya. They were exactly alike. Only the way they spoke could have differentiated them. The dark haired man leaned over Tamashiro again and gently kissed the kneeling man on the lips. Tamashiro froze on his spot. The kiss was unexpected and it made Tamashiro feel unclean. This was not his lover´s kiss. Those were the ones that Tamashiro wanted on his lips yet those lips tasted exactly like Byakuya's.

Tamashiro struggled away from his pursuer and hastily stumbled up. He looked at the dark haired man with a horrified look and slowly started to move back inside the house. He tried to walk faster but his movements were painful. His legs were burning, but he needed to find safety. Tamashiro´s instincts were screaming retreat. The immediate urge to find Byakuya and get answers was calling Tamashiro. He needed to know who and what this man was.

"It is futile to stop and run away from me. I have been here all this time, and still they can´t do anything to me. Even Ginrei-sama refused to believe in me. Byakuya-sama only drove me away from his mind. When the day of your wedding comes, you do not know which one of us is standing with you at the altar." The cold voice followed him inside the house. When Tamashiro looked back towards the koi pond, the other man had disappeared.

Tamashiro slowly walked inside Byakuya´s bedroom. He needed to calm down his raging heart. After taking few deep breaths he calmed down a little and was able to lay down to rest and wait for Byakuya to arrive. It did not take long. The sliding doors opened and Byakuya stepped inside the room. Tamashiro was shocked. Byakuya was wearing his ropes and kenseikan like Tomoaki had worn in the garden. Tamashiro was not sure which one the men this was. Only when Byakuya spoke he calmed down.

"Tama, what is wrong? You look like you saw a lost soul or a hollow. Did something happen while I was away?" Byakuya moved fast next to his fiancé.

Tamashiro relaxed. He was safe. Byakuya was here with him. Nothing would happen as long as Byakuya was here.

"I went to the garden to walk and while there I met a man. He was the one who poisoned my tea."Tamashiro was not sure how to talk to Byakuya about this, but it had to be done. The more information he could get out of this situation the more they could do to prevent anything new to arise from happening.

"Who was he; did you see his face this time?"

"Yes I did, he told me his name was Tomoaki and he looked exactly like you Byakuya."

"Don´t be silly Tama, there is no-one named Tomoaki here, and no other who looks exactly like me. That kind of man does not exist here. You must have been dreaming again. You are still a little weak. You must be still tired." Byakuya smiled and chuckled. He moved to make room for them on the futon.

Tamashiro did not know what to make of this. Byakuya had denied the existence of Tomoaki. It was like Tomoaki had said. To the other Kuchiki he did not exist. Tamashiro made a note of this in his mind, but the smiling Byakuya made him stop thinking about it for a while. Maybe later he could do some research of his own about this. It seemed however that Byakuya did not take him seriously. It tickled Tamashiro´s senses and he was aware that something was not right.

They talked a while longer and soon lunch was brought. They ate in respectful silence again, but this time they were more comfortable with each other and smiled like they once used to. It was like the old times when they were much younger and waiting for their life together to begin. The atmosphere was good and Tamashiro left his worrying thoughts lie for a while. They sat next to each other on the side of the porch while drinking tea. Byakuya made sure that it was tea only himself touched. Tamashiro looked at Byakuya and smiled brightly for the first time in hours. He liked to watch the graceful movements of his soon-to-be husband. There was something magical in his posture and movements. Then something strange happened. Byakuya´s posture and demeanor changed suddenly and he looked at Tamashiro. This time his eyes seemed darker but he smiled again. The smile was different yet, it was familiar. Tamashiro was shocked again. When Byakuya spoke his voice was ice cold.

"My love, didn´t I tell you that to them I do not exist?"

* * *

><p>AN2: Review please!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I woke up from my haze. I have no idea what had happened to me. I have had blackouts few times before, first about six decades ago around the time I was being courted by Tama and now this is the second time in the same day. I had my first blackout of today during the noon time and I found myself at the private study. I had been gone from Tama for an hour and I had promised to be back shortly. When I came back to our bedroom Tama had looked at me with a shock and had babbled something about Tomoaki. That name irritates me, I have heard it before and denied it which I again did. My grandfather told me several times that such a person has never been in the Kuchiki family. There is something strange and I don't like it. It scares me.

I found myself in my bedroom. Tamashiro was nowhere to be found and it made me even more scared. I do not know what is happening. This should be one of the most wonderful times of my life now that I have my lover back, and not to be lying idle alone. I stand up. I have to find Tama soon. I was having tea with him at the porch, which is the last memory I have. So reasonably I have to start my reach from there. I move to the hall and I do see light coming out of one of the rooms. I hear whispering. I cannot hear what they are saying but I can feel the reiatsu's of Unohana-Taichou and Tama. I am so glad. I must have passed out in his presence and he has called Unohana-Taichou for it. He must be worried. To see me collapsing like that. It is the only explanation. I slow my steps and see Tama opening the sliding doors. He smiles at me and comes close to me. He embraces me and kisses my forehead. Something seems to be different. Something has happened I can feel it. Tamashiro seems to be a bit sad, but as soon as he saw me he smiled again. He holds me close and combs my hair with his fingers.

"Byakuya, you should go back and rest more. You have had a tiring day. Unohana-sama has made sure that your fukutaicho is aware of this and he will take the responsibility for your division.

"I do not wish to rest. Tell me why is Unohana-Taicho here? What happened? Did I faint again?"

"Yes, you did Byakuya. Do not worry. Unohana-sama has just made sure that you are fine. I will take care of you from now on. Did I not promise you that? It is my responsibility to make sure that my future spouse will be taken care of and that he is well rested. Again as I said, do not worry. As what happened, we were drinking tea and you did not feel good. You fainted and I took you to your room and called for Unohana-sama. She came immediately to make sure you are fine. There is nothing for you to worry about. So please, my love, go back and rest. You need strength as you are going to spend most of your time arranging things here at the Kuchiki Hall. It would not be good if the Head of the Kuchiki was feeling under the weather. I will make sure that Unohana-sama is escorted correctly back to the fourth division."

I could not do anything but as my fiancé said. The look on his face had been pleading and worrisome. And he was right. I needed to be well rested if I were going to maintain the house and plan for our future wedding. I smiled and kissed Tama and retired back to my room.

I lied down again and curled up next to a yukata Tama was to wear during the night. His scent on the item helped me find peace. Somehow it felt that I should have been more willful to find answers but I knew that Tama would never lie to me. I smile again. I truly love Tama very much. I cannot wait to be married with him. I have been waiting so long. My only worry is that strange person who Tamashiro claims to look like me. We will find solutions soon.

It was half an hour later when Tamashiro looked inside the bedchamber and found Byakuya hugging his yukata. It brought a small smile to his lips. He sighed in relief and left the room to roam around the garden. He knew that for him it would be safe to walk in there now as Byakuya was peacefully sleeping. His talk with Unohana was still on his mind. It had changed everything he had ever believed on and the things he had been told was breaking his heart.

"_My dear Tamashiro, I am very sorry that you needed to find out this way, but it is necessary. You probably wish to know why Byakuya is like this. Well, as you see it seems that there might be another mind in Byakuya, but it has not surfaced since you fell as sleep and we thought that it was it. Byakuya collapsed few times decades ago revealing his situation to me and Kuchiki Ginrei, this was during the time you were courting him and now it has happened again. Sixty years ago I took reiatsu samples and some other and made investigation about it. It seemed that another person's reiatsu connected with zanpakuto was altering Byakuya. I believe this is happening again. Kuchiki Ginrei ordered it to be stopped and we did so. So to prevent Byakuya being like this, I am very sorry to tell you, but it was me who poisoned your tea. You see my dear; it is you and especially your zanpakuto that is affecting Byakuya. You were never to wake again. I have no doubt that you can see the truth now."_

Tama sat down on the small rock close to the pond and sighed. He knew that his zanpakuto could remove memories and give a dream like state, but to alter personalities was something new to him. So he did what he could and started meditation in order to re-connect with the zanpakuto waiting for him.

After few minutes he was inside his inner world. He could see himself in a garden with trees and small waterfalls, it was a peaceful place. Large moon was shining above the garden. Near the largest waterfall stood a beautiful woman with blonde hair and she was wearing dark blue kimono assorted with several small daggers, similar to those that would be the manifestation on the swords shikai. The woman came to Tamashiro and bowed deeply with respect.

"Tamashiro-sama, I welcome you. I am happy see that my master has woken and I have been waiting to re-connect with you."

"As have I Yume no Tsuki. We will start training as soon as I can build my strength. However you know as well that I have something to ask from you. There is power in you that you have used without my consent."

"No, Tamashiro-sama. We use it together. Maybe I should have told you about it, but I cannot do it on my own. Your meeting with the wielder of Senbonzakura has awoken it. The power is to see the others needs and desires. This can manifest as a secondary person or as objects, but if the desire is fulfilled they will disappear."

Tamashiro nodded and after a brief discussion with his zanpakuto he removed himself from the inner world. He sat quietly in the garden and pondered the situation. It brought large weight on his heart and the mere thought that he was responsible of this situation was bringing tiers to his eyes. He had to consider the options. Slowly and a bit painfully he rose and walked back to the bedroom. He slid inside the room and pried his night yukata from the tight grip that Byakuya was holding and changed his clothing. Then he positioned himself on the futon and held Byakuya in a loving embrace. It felt good to be like this but Tamashiro did not know what to do from now on. To make sure that Byakuya would stay as the man he was there was only two things he could do.

First he could make sure that what ever desire there was in Byakuya´s heart he would try his best and fulfill it in order to make this Tomoaki to disappear. If it would be successful then they would be able to be together. If it would fail, then the only choice was to completely remove himself from the life of Kuchiki Byakuya. The latter choice would break Tamashiro´s heart, but if it was to save his lover then he would do it. With heavy heart Tamashiro fell as sleep. He hoped that the future would bring answers to him.

* * *

><p>AN2: Review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Dream come true?**

Tamashiro opened his eyes. It was morning and this was the day to see if everything would become true or not. It had been a month since Unohana-Taicho had revealed the truth to Tamashiro about the reasons why he had been put to sleep for the past decades. Byakuya had been worried about him, but Tamashiro had been able to explain it without really giving any information. He did not want to make Byakuya upset. For the past month Byakuya had been behaving normally and Tomoaki had only appeared few times which had been the indication that Byakuya´s dream had not been fulfilled. Tamashiro had spent most of his time to regain his physical strength back and also conversing with his zanpakuto. In any case he needed to have a plan if what ever Byakuya truly hoped would not come true.

Tamashiro had asked from his lover about what the man would dream and hope for and the only reply had been their marriage and the fulfillment of it. It made Tamashiro very agitated. If the marriage between them was the matter that Byakuya had wanted all of this would have been prevented decades before by allowing him to marry Byakuya in the first place. Maybe the Destiny had something in its mind because then Rukia would have never gain Byakuya as her brother and family. And thinking about family and marriage, it seemed that Abarai Renji was going to gain footstep in the Kuchiki Clan as Byakuya had finally allowed his second in command to court his little sister. This of course had made Rukia so happy that she had jumped on her brother's neck and hugged him in front of everyone. Tamashiro laughed silently. Byakuya had been very awkward and did not really know how to hug his sister back, but the man had been very happy for Rukia´s happiness. Abarai had started to work harder without complaining the work load. Rukia must have whipped the man´s head and make sure that Byakuya would have no objections for them courting.

Tamashiro shook his head and smiled. But he needed to this about today. It was very important as it was the long waited wedding day of Byakuya and him. They would say their vows of this life together. Tamashiro hoped that it would end the appearance of Tomoaki.

The Kuchiki and Ishikawa Clans were invited and all who were able to be there had come. Byakuya had made sure that the wedding ceremony and the reception would go on without any disturbances. The Head captain would perform the wedding ceremony and also a representative from both clan´s would give their blessings. There would be a reception afterward and all of the divisions had been making some performances.

Tamashiro was nervous; he fiddled the small gift he would present the morning after. It was a small Sakura tree and on the bark was eight butterflies engraved. Tamashiro hoped that Byakuya would still like his work of art. Making the tree had helped Tamashiro concentrate on the future. He sighed and finally rose from the bed. He washed himself with the help of his servant who was beaming with happiness that his master finally was happy. Kero brought him a platter full of food for breakfast and after eating a small portion of the breakfast he finally changed to his ropes. His wedding outfit was made out of dark blue silk that was decorated both markings from his own and Byakuya´s clan. His hair was combed and it was partly pulled up to be decorated with eight silver butterflies. Later the day Byakuya would present him the small kenseikan.

Tamashiro sighed and stepped out from his room. The ceremony was about to start. He was showed to the garden and one of his older brothers stepped next to him to congratulate. Tamashiro was next approached by his father who only nodded. However Tamashiro could see unshed tiers of happiness on the old man´s face. His family was happy that he was finally able to enjoy life again. Tamashiro embraced his family and stepped towards the altar. On the end of it there stood Soutaicho, representatives from both Clans and Byakuya who was ready to kneel next to the altar. Tamashiro walked next to Byakuya and the ceremony was ready to begin.

The speech and blessing from the clans did not last long and the couples were able to make their vows to each other. Byakuya smiled and took a hold on Tamashiro's hands while pledging himself.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long and now it is here. My feelings for you have been burning so strong for decades and when you finally woke from your dream I knew that my dreams would finally become true. I, Kuchiki Byakuya, swear on this and the next life that I will love you and honor you in sickness and in health for all eternity." While saying this the raven looked directly at the other man and slightly smiled.

"I have been truly blessed for you have waited for me, in my dreams you have loved me as much as I love you. Today my dreams are coming to life. I, Ishikawa Tamashiro, swear on this and the next life that I will love you in sickness and in health for all eternity." Tamashiro replied his vows to Byakuya. The blond smiled, but there was a slight weight of anticipation on his heart.

They smiled and kissed to seal their vows. Clapping and occasional hoorays were heard and soon it was time for the celebration and dancing. Everyone was behaving and even Kenpachi kept his mouth shut.

After few hours of celebrating Byakuya took a hold on Tamashiro's hand and led him inside the mansion and to a bedroom that was from this day on officially theirs. No one was wondering where they disappeared in the middle of the festivities and none of the quests were expecting them to stay to celebrate long. This moment was for them only.

The bedroom was illuminated only with few lanterns. There was a small table that had few beverages on them and a large futon had been placed in the middle of the room. It was rather obvious what the night would bring. They sat down in front of the low table and they poured sake on the cups. With silence and inner pledges they drank the alcohol. Byakuya smiled. When they laid their cups on the table Byakuya produced a small package under the table and gave it to Tamashiro. The blond man knew what would be inside it. He had seen the small box on the Kuchiki healer's possession. He knew that it would be him that they expected to take them. Ever since the day they had been engaged he knew that it would be him to be responsible for producing an heir for the clan leader. These medicines would make it possible. What he had not expected was that he would need to take them immediately on their wedding night. But if this was what the counsel wanted them to try then he was willing to do it. Anything for Byakuya. There would be several herbs and a small pill to be consumed. He took them and swallowed then with water. They tasted bad, but somehow he had been used to taking different medicines so it did not matter.

Byakuya smiled sweetly to him and mouthed a silent thank you. Now it would be up to them if the medicine was put in to use. With or without those herbs existing they would be consummating their union that night.

Tamashiro realized that he was now more than nervous. He was inexperienced where Byakuya had been married once before. He had never been intimate with anyone unless you counted the few and brief moments of kissing and touching with Byakuya. He knew what was expected of him, but now he realized that he was blushing like a virgin in front of his husband. Well, he was really. Byakuya was watching his expressions with curiosity while now sitting on a large futon that was made for them. Byakuya lifted his hand and beckoned Tamashiro to move.

"Come to me Tamashiro."

The blond man only nodded and kneeled in front of Byakuya. He did not dare to touch, he was no longer sure that he should do. Byakuya only smiled and laid his hand on top of Tamashiro hair. He removed the clips and kenseikan and soon he removed the same item from his own hair and laid them on a box where they belonged. He took a portion of those long lavender blond strands on Tamashiro hair and pulled his spouse for a kiss. Tamashiro noted that Byakuya was breathing a bit faster.

"I have been waiting for this moment so long. I cannot recall a night of not dreaming about you and for this moment to finally lay like this close to each other without rules or limitations. Even those times when you slept and I held you thru the night I dreamt of you waking up and making love with me. You have been my most precious dream the moment I saw you. I love you so very much Tama."

Tamashiro only could nod. He swallowed and tentatively kissed Byakuya. Soon Byakuya responded, changing the shy kiss to a passionate onslaught on tongues. Byakuya's hands disappeared inside Tamashiro's clothing pulling the man under him on the futon.

"I am to make love to you Tama, I want you to know and feel how much I love you."

Byakuya removed Tamashiro's clothing piece by piece while kissing every part of skin that was revealed. Tamashiro could do nothing but enjoy the new sensations Byakuya caused in him. He noticed new places on his skin that caused him shivers. Byakuya touched, kissed and licked every part of his reveled skin and the pleasure was something Tamashiro had never felt before. He enjoyed every caress and kiss, but it was making his also impatient. He wanted to make Byakuya feel the same and he tried to copy the movements, but Byakuya only stopped him and told him to only lay there and let him do the pleasuring this time. Soon both of them were naked and panting in passion. Tamashiro wanted to feel Byakuya inside him and moment later as if reading his lover´s mind the raven head prepared his lover for the intrusion. Byakuya tried to ease himself inside Tamashiro with less pain that was possible and he could see the slight discomfort on his lovers face. Gently and slowly he rocked his hips trying to find the spot that would make it all go away. Soon the soft gasp made Byakuya smile and he began to rock his hips in with precise punctuation. Tamashiro´s world was seeing stars and soon both of them were moaning in great passion while releasing their essence. Byakuya rolled next to his spouse and they tried to regain their breathing. They gently kissed again and soon they both fell asleep while holding each other.

Few hours later Tamashiro woke up for a feeling of being cold and alone. Byakuya was no longer in the bed and Tamashiro rose himself. He noticed the sliding doors to the private garden ajar and he guessed that Byakuya had decided to take a walk. He clad himself and stepped outside to the warm summer night to find his missing spouse.

Byakuya was sitting in front of a small pond and was watching to the sky. He was smiling to himself and Tamashiro decided to sit next to him. He took Byakuya´s hand on his own and kissed him gently. Byakuya kissed back, but suddenly bit the man's lips drawing blood. Tamashiro tried to remove his hold but failed. The grip Byakuya had taken on him was strong and it was moving Tamashiro's head back to be able to kiss again. This time the kiss was strong and less gentle. When Byakuya finally stopped Tamashiro was able to see the man's eyes. They were dark and dangerous. It made Tamashiro's skin crawl.

"I did not go anywhere. Unfortunately Byakuya had you first, but it does not mean I won't be taking you next."

Tamashiro only sat quietly. He wanted to scream and cry. Marrying him was not Byakuya's dream and desire after all. It had been something different.

Tomoaki smiled and claimed Tamashiro's lips again. He craved the tall man like breathing air. It boiled his blood that his controlling persona had been able to claim the man first but he was not going to lose the game. Tomoaki wanted nothing more than to surpass Byakuya on this body's mind. He wanted this man in his arms so badly for himself that he had fought so hard to remain in existence. It had been true that Byakuya's greatest dream had been to marry this man, but Tomoaki resting inside Byakuya had been silently whispering to the raven head new dreams so he could stay. And what a dream had he created to the stoic man's heart. It was something that could definitely happen especially after Tamashiro had consumed the herbs, but before that offspring would come to the world he would have time to win. So now with a new and desperate dream of a family inside the clan head he could stay and continue his love with Tamashiro. Tomoaki was sure that with time he would gain the dominating existence inside the body of Kuchiki Byakuya, he really wanted to completely remove the other persona and become the master. The raven head smiled and continued his assault on the blond.

Tamashiro involuntarily moaned. The hands and the body caressing him was Byakuya's but the man and mind was not. It made Tamashiro shiver in both disgust and pleasure. The memories of heated moment's only hours before flooded back into his mind and he felt his body respond to the images. He felt like he was cheating on his lover, yet he was not as this man was Byakuya. He could not fight for the intruding hands as to an outsider it looked like the head of the Kuchiki had taken a wicked mind and deciding to ravish his spouse in their garden. No one would come for his help. Tamashiro knew that it would look odd to everyone if he fought Byakuya on their wedding night. He could do nothing, but to accept the cold caresses and lips on his own. He wanted to cry.

Tomoaki decided to be kind and surprisingly gently claimed the man beneath him. He wanted to make sure that there was an imprint of their union inside Tamashiro and that the man would remember him in the morning. With strong thrusts he claimed Tamashiro over and over again and climaxed inside while making sure that the blond would also find his peak. It would only make sure that the man would be as responsive as he was now the next time.

He laid the tall man back to the grass and kissed his tiers away. He smiled again and stood up. He would have to stay close as he did not really want Byakuya to see this. He looked at Tamashiro who laid there breathing hard and partly crying. Tomoaki sat next to the blond who chose to cover himself. The look on the man's face was shameful and it made Tomoaki chuckle a bit.

"There is no point for you to be ashamed, my love. As much as Byakuya loves you as much do I. It will depend on him and you how long these matters stay like this. And if I can win this, the dream inside Byakuya will be ours and we all can live happily together. Do you not want to live happily, my love?"

Tamashiro looked at the man and swallowed. He could try to stay and find the new dream or he could finish this once and for all, but that would mean he had to break Byakuya's heart and it was a thing he dreaded to do. He would do it only if necessary.

* * *

><p>AN2: Review please!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

****AN: Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 10**

Byakuya woke up beside Tamashiro in the private garden of the Kuchiki Mansion. He watched groggily around him and wondered how it was possible for him to fall asleep in the grass. When he noticed his spouse lying next to him he smiled.

I must have fallen asleep here and him being beside me I have not awoken for the cold.

Byakuya looked at his spouse. Long lavender blond hair was unkempt by any decoration or ties and the man slept peacefully.

He must have come to search me and not dared to wake me and thus decided to lie here with me. The thought brought a slight blush. Byakuya did not know how romantic the man truly was. He looked the lying man again and brushed the man´s hair so it would show the face of the sleeping man. It seemed that the blond was very tired and Byakuya let the man rest for a little while before he was to awake him.

Byakuya thought about the previous day and night. They had finally wed and they had consummated their union. It had been wonderful. Everything was as they should be and everything was as he had been dreaming about. And in months all of his dreams would be fulfilled. They would bring forward a new generation of Kuchiki. He had known that with the healers help he could make Tamashiro pregnant. He had had a dream about lavender haired, grey eyed child for many weeks and he wanted to see it happen. So he had silently asked Tama to take the medicine that would allow the man carry a child on their wedding night. Byakuya knew that it was too soon considering his spouses health, but he really wanted it to happen. Byakuya was certain that the other man would manage the future months. The blond had always been strong and with good care he would maintain this. Byakuya did have a nagging feeling that he should have first begun to make sure that Tamashiro was really well enough to be able to go thru with this, but there was a strange feeling inside him that kept talking about time. Yes, it was time for us to do this. Byakuya reasoned his thoughts. He smiled again and looked at his sleeping spouse again.

The brightness of the morning sun woke Tamashiro as well and he sat up rather fast. He noticed Byakuya awake and he did not know how to face the man. The previous night was still on the blond man´s mind. Byakuya seemed to in deep thought but soon he realized that his spouse was awake. He slightly touched Tamashiro and noticed the man shivering.

_He must shiver from the cold night_. _Silly, he should have awakened me and not stay here with me. It would do him no good to catch a cold. Especially now when he could already be…_

Silently Byakuya rose up and beckoned the blond up as well and guided him inside the house. Tamashiro only followed, he was not sure who he was up against with. A silent Byakuya could be either of them.

Byakuya ordered the house staff to warm them their baths and organize breakfast. They bathed and Tamashiro seemed more relax. They did not talk, but in Byakuya´s mind it was comfortable as the words usually did seem to be in the way. He preferred actions more and he kissed his husband who was right there in the next tub so very close to him. He felt his loins stir and he knew that they should stop before things got out of hand. It was morning after all and all of the staff was close by. He knew that this was the time to spend together but he had matters to deal with before he would be able join Tamashiro in bed again. Tamashiro seemed to be shocked at first and Byakuya dismissed the tensing to a surprise attack he had made. Byakuya smiled and succumbed to his bath again. They finished their bathing and clothed. Tamashiro kept quiet and reserved but Byakuya had so much in his mind that he did not take notice. They went for the breakfast room and sat down. Tamashiro relaxed, knowing that this entity right now before him was Byakuya, other wise the man would have been more aggressive. He relaxed more and began his breakfast looking at his spouse who still seemed to be in lost of thought.

The rest of the day Byakuya seemed to be in his own little world and Tamashiro was secretly happy about it. He did love Byakuya but he had become more and more confused about the man's behavior. The raven head kept smiling to himself and humming a tune he had never heard before. Tamashiro had retreated to their bedchamber to rest. The previous night that had been their wedding night had taken a toll on his body. He was stronger than before but the healers wanted him to rest. Tamashiro knew what the real reason was. The healers wanted to know if the herbs and the medicine had worked out.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Tamashiro found himself sitting in one of the Kuchiki healer's rooms after the healer had done him a medical evaluation. He had not been feeling well in the past days, due to many factors. One was that he did not seem to get enough of the rest he actually still needed, due to the fact that Byakuya kept him up most of the night either making love to him or making sure that he was still there alive with him. The other reason was that in the past few days he had woken up nauseated and dizzy. The behavior of Byakuya had been both gentle and slightly obsessive and Tamashiro became blurred of which of the man's personalities was with him while they spend their private time. One thing was certain, during the day when the clan head would go to the barracks of the sixth division he would be Byakuya, rest of the day Tamashiro was not so certain anymore. Tomoaki seemed to be a constant existence inside Byakuya without the man really even knowing it.<p>

Tamashiro sighed and waited for the healer's opinion. He was quite certain what the result was and he was actually beginning to fear the news. So many things had changed and he was afraid that the affect of his own zanpakuto had made to Byakuya was now erasable. _I should have not waited and made my decision sooner. I haven't still fulfilled Byakuya's dream_. To him it seemed that the other personality had been taking more dominating role leaving his precious Byakuya somewhere else.

"I congratulate you Tamashiro-sama. The herbs and the pill have been successful and you are expecting. We must inform Byakuya-sama immediately. "The healer beamed with excitement and Tamashiro only could nod while still being shocked. He had known this might happen, but he had hoped that it would have been unsuccessful. Now he was carrying the next heir of this clan and his husband was beginning to be more unstable around him. With this child the man would either go insane or be cured.

He left the room and went to his bedchamber. His heart weighed like a ton and he contemplated his options. He was sure that Byakuya would love this child inside him, as well would "Tomoaki", but something kept screaming that if he stayed there might be problems ahead. Suddenly he stopped; he could hear his zanpakuto calling him.

"_Master, you must leave him."_

Tamashiro stood silently and listened the inner voice. He was shocked but then he remembered the words of Unohana-sama, not so long ago. _You see my dear; it is you and especially your zanpakuto that is affecting Byakuya._

Defeated, Tamashiro walked to his room, he changed his clothes and took his zanpakuto in his hands. He knew that he should had done the first choice that had come to his mind after Unohana had told him that he was responsible of Byakuya's condition, but now he could not kill himself, he was carrying a child and he needed to be far away from Byakuya so the man would be better. The Kuchiki needed the raven head, where as he was much lesser person compared to all of these people in this house. With tears in his eyes he ventured to the gates of the mansion, having the guards open them and then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN2: Really, would you please review and tell me should I continue. I have come back from hiatus, but could you let me know if my edit to this story has made it better or worse.. or should I even continue. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for being so late on this update. I know I have promised to continue this story and here it finally is, the new chapter.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was searching frantically. His spouse had been missing for hours after the medical inspection and the raven haired clan leader was worried. He had been told that his spouse was expecting their first born, the though filling Byakuya's head and making his heart race faster. He had tried to find his beloved one from the estate to talk to him but no avail, he had reached every room and questioned half of his staff of the blond man's where abouts. Only when he had inquired from the gurds if they had seen the man he found out the he had left the premises.<p>

The first thought that had come to him was that Tama had gone to visit his family, but when none of the Ishikawa Clan knew where the man was it worried Byakuya even more and he needed to continue his search. there was something wrong in this and this time Byakuya wanted to know why. He had been suspisious about his spouse for a while, the man being skittish around him for a reason or another.

Stopping for a moment to catch his breath he realized he should have done the most obvious thing. Tamashiro had a strong reaitsu, if he could locate it, it would be easier to find the blond haired man. Consentrating Byakuya relaxed and allowed his own reishi flow and locate the one he was so deeply connected with. A peak of it was found immediately from the outskirts of Seireitei not too far where the Ishikawa's lived and the raven haired man shunpoed towards it. He needed to know why, what could possibly upset his spouse to vanish and leave him. He could not understand what could have possessed the man to do that.

On the other side Tamashiro was finally trying to relax. He was resting inside a small cabin that did belong to his family, but was rarely used and he doubted that anyone would actually come and find him here. He was tired, the sicness he had felt in the morning had made him feel bone tired, too lazy to move a muscle. His hand touched slightly at his abdomen, still wondering if there truly was a child forming inside of him.

He regretted his decision, wanting nothing more that see the joyful face of his husband as he would tell him that he was indeed expecting and that the herbs had done their magic, but the blond knew the other side of it as well. He would surely meet Tomoaki in one point, the second personality inside his husband probably angry for him to create a miracle or the possible dream his husband had and the fear of something much more darker happening to his beloved one. That was a risk Tamashiro would not take.

He was too lost in his thoughts and did not feel Byakuya approaching, not until the raven haired man was standing right before him, the stoic mask in place.

Tamashiro was shocked, and realised too late for letting his guard down. He knew Byakuya was now far too stronger and more experienced in consealing reaitsu or anything else in the matter. He could not watch the other's face feeling embarasment and humilation. He had been too consentrated on other matters to truly disappear.

Byakuya stared at the man, his worry he had felt moment ago tu0nred into anger, something he could have never fathomed to feel towards the man he had loved for decades. Stepping in front of him, he slapped the other.

"How could you? How could you abandon me like this? How could you worry me like this? For all I have done for you, you decide to leave me. I demand to know why!" Byakuya felt rage, as if something else was controlling him for a moment.

Tamashiro stared at the other, he was more shocked now. Byakuya had never raised his hand on him, never treated him badly, only loved and cared for him for so long.

"Gomen nasai Byakuya-sama." was all he could think of to say. His hand touching his cheek where it felt like it had been burned by byakuya's hand. He was tired from all of this. The blond man knew that even if he would explain the other would refuse to understand. The denial of the other being so strong already. "But for me leaving you is the only way I can save you."

"I do not understand Tamashiro. To save me from what? what does it have to do with you leaving me?"

"I can't tell you. Please believe me Byakuya-sama when I say that I need to be away from you."

Byakuya stood there and stared. His carcoal eyes scrutinizing the blond man for a moment. He was not going to let him go. The man was his spouse, his lover his best friend and he had been waiting the other for so long and they were finally making all his dreams come true. He was not going to let the other 's eyes closed, he felt irritation. He did not like how the other man was thingking that what ever ailed him it would go away by only staying away from each other. Yes there was something wrong, but Byakuya was not going to let things go. Tamashiro was his spouse, he belonged to the Kuchiki, and he was going to stay there whether he liked or not.

"I refuse. You will come home with me. We will not talk about this stupid thought of yours trying to save me. You will come home, bear my child and never leave."

* * *

><p>AN2: I am slightly disappointed on this chapter, but I am hoping that things will make more sense in the future chapter. If you have red this, be kind and leave me a review to know if i should continue. Thank you so much.<p> 


End file.
